Talk:Seddie/@comment-4730219-20141206201808/@comment-3180503-20141206211427
I'm sorry to see you leave and I'm sorry you don't like the direction this page has taken. I admit that sometimes I, myself, shake my head at what we've become. The thing is, I believe what initially fueled all this passionate, fervently bitter discussion is the fact that we're all still angry and upset over the way things turned out for iCarly and some of the cast. We all hate that Seddie and the iCarly finale was given the short end of the stick in favor of an incredibly stupid spin-off that held both Jennette and Ariana back. After the S&C drama blew up the way it did, we all became even ''more ''bitter that it was ever a thing and that Dan was still in the mindset that he was a TV God even though he has fallen so far. This, among other things, pissed us off to a very great extent. So, I suppose what we want more than anything else is to see some redemption for the castmates and perhaps some hope on the horizon for the iCarly family in general. This is why we follow their lives so closely and nitpick everything they do that might suggest disharmony. We all desperately long to go back to those days when the iCarly family was actually a family and everyone got along and was so happy. For me, personally, I've been a user here considerably longer than most of you. I still remember a time when this page was BURSTING with discussion (on Seddie and the actual show). I wrote blogs every other day that sparked all kinds of wonderful debates within the community. I guess the whole reason I went along with all this obsessive celeb discussion is because I was seeing a slight resurgence on an otherwise dead wiki. And this happens to be the wiki that is closest to my heart. If there was any way to keep it alive, I was going to take part in it. The great thing about the discussions we have now is that they are very akin to the discussions that went on back in this wiki's heyday; except now they are even more mature and stimulating due to the older usership. I just felt like I could connect to the community here in a whole new way. This wiki has been through ''many ''eras (some that I wasn't even a part of). And yeah, things change drastically over the years; especially in places like this. When I initally joined, as aforementioned, this page was positively EXPLODING with activity with new comments popping up every five seconds and new users joining at around the same rate. Then, chat was added and I became addicted to it. While I was away from the page, new users joined that I didn't recognize and the comment traffic began to slow down. At that point, I became wary of this page and had no interest in continuing to comment because it was a new era. A couple years or so down the line and here I am, back again. It's like everything came full circle or some weird chiz. ;P